


It seems like yesterday

by captainhurricane



Series: Where There's a Will, There's a Wake [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Multi, emotional banging I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream pack shared everything. It doesn't feel the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It seems like yesterday

"Hey."

Jiang stirs, kicks Skov's feet off his lap. Jiang digs out his lighter and a cigarette and lights it, cursing for a second when the lighter refuses to co-operate. It's not even his. It's Kavinsky's, stolen from one of his Mitsubishis. It's not like K would have minded them stealing his things- "we share everything, don't we?" - but would have wanted something in return. K always wanted something in return. 

"Hey," Skov says again and kicks Jiang's side. Swan lays on the floor a few feet away, shirt discarded, smoking a joint. He's palming his crotch through his pants and murmuring something under his breath. Maybe one of his pretentious Latin phrases. Like Latin would do anything for them. 

"Look." Skov kicks Jiang again. Jiang kicks him back but looks. It's not like it's the first time: they had all seen each other naked. It had seemed blasphemous to do anything with each other after K's fiery death, like they had needed K's permission for it. It pisses Jiang off a bit, K wasn't their boss, wasn't their friend but still. He had held their leashes, had cackled into the night when they had left themselves at K's mercy. 

"Swan," Jiang tries, gets up on trembling legs. Coughs up cigarette-smoke and nearly tosses the damn thing off. Swan blows a puff of smoke and unzips his pants. 

"But I'm hot," Swan says, his tongue drags over his lips lazily. Jiang is hit with a memory.

 _Remember when_ Swan would have enough and would go for teasing or when he and Skov had fought it off and then fucked it off. Jiang had nearly backed off of them but they had dragged him back to bed with them anyway. We're not fucking exclusive, fuckface. Swan had mastered the art of giving head quite early, had been the best of them. 

Remember when K had played one of their numerous games with them on Skov's shitty PlayStation, had won even when Swan had been kneeling in front of him, mouth full of K's dick. 

Oh. Jiang remembers a lot of things. He takes a good, long drag of his cigarette, doesn't even flinch when Skov drags him back to the couch, pins him under his height. Skov had always been the shortest of them but it had never made him weak. 

"K isn't here to give a permission anymore," Skov says, remarkably sane and coherent. His pupils are still blown wide, his palms clammy as they slip beneath Jiang's shirt. 

"I don't care, it just-" Jiang starts but is shushed into silence by Skov's lips, Skov's mouth breathing in the cigarette smoke. 

 _Remember when_ Prokopenko was still himself. Jiang remembers but that memory is fading fast now, as is everything. Now Prokopenko lays like a corpse in the hospital. He had been the gentlest of them, the Prokopenko before the accident and the one afterwards. He had been kind because K had made him that way, had fucked Prokopenko on the floor behind Jiang's couch when they had tried to concentrate on a gaming tournament. 

"Do you ever miss Proko?" Skov asks all of a sudden, his eyes dim. Jiang stifles his cigarette on the backrest of the couch, watches as the old, worn leather shizzles. Swan moans from the floor, his head thrown back, his dick meeting the heavy air of the room. Jiang lets his head drop on the backrest, eyes closed. Somewhere, somewhere Kavinsky is surely laughing at them. _You pathetic little shits. My pathetic little shits. The night is still ours. Take it, take it, take it-_

"No," Jiang says and kisses Skov on the mouth, bites Skov's tongue and doesn't say another word.

Remember when? 

Remember when? 

"Remember when we used to do this," Swan mumbles, he's turned around. On all fours he crawls closer, his pants sliding down to his knees. His face is flushed, eyes staring somewhere. 

"We used to do a lot of things," Jiang manages between kisses, between biting Skov's lips and tongue bloody. 

"K is watching us. He calls us his little sinners," Swan continues, climbs up on the couch but doesn't participate. He only kicks off his pants and continues with pumping his dick. The joint is still between his fingers, he takes a pleased drag of it and laughs. What an odd, hollow sound in the void they're living in. 

"K can't do shit," Jiang growls and has gotten pants open, tucked out both his own and Skov's dick and moves his hand a little too roughly. 

"Ssshussh," Skov whispers and lets Jiang hide his face on his shoulder. 


End file.
